


October 10: Toys

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Clitorial Stimulation, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sex Toys, Vaginal Penetration, some light oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 10: Toys

"I have a surprise for you," Will says as he slips his hands down Liv's sides to cup her ass.

"Oh?" Liv asks, shifting to accommodate his hands and very intentionally brush her thigh against his erection.

Will hums in pleasure and kisses her breasts, then her stomach, then the tops of her thighs. "I found something interesting on the internet."

"That's a dangerous sentence," Liv says with a chuckle. She sighs as Will noses her clit, then slowly spreads her legs apart.

"Well, I think this is good dangerous," Will replies, and he licks her outer lips slowly, working his tongue in between with soft, teasing pleasure.

Liv arches against his mouth and grabs the back of his head with one hand. She slides her other hand down to her clit, but Will intercepts her, holding her hand in his as he continues to eat her out but ignores her clit. 

"Will," Liv breathes, squeezing his hand. "Will, stop teasing."

He lifts his head, makes eye contact, then spreads her open with two fingers and sucks her clit directly. He rides the hard buck of her hips, then takes his mouth away, toying with her clit with his thumb. "Stay put," he says, then moves sideways on the bed.

Liv runs her now-free hand over her clit and cunt, keeping up a slightly harder pressure than Will was using but trying not to push herself too close to the edge.

"Here it is," Will says, sliding back towards her. He holds up a small, white bulb. It's vaguely triangular with two little arms. It reminds Liv of a child's toy that's lost its head. 

"Is that the Eva?" Liv asks, reaching for the toy. 

"It is," Will replies.

Liv turns the toy over in her hands, then feels on the bottom for a button. She presses it once, and the toy starts to vibrate. "It's got three speeds," she says to Will, even though she knows that he's aware. They'd looked at the toy together. It's a hands-free clit stimulator, something that had instantly piqued Liv's interest. She hadn't purchased it right away because it'd felt too expensive and frivolous. "I can't believe you bought it," she says.

"It seemed like you were really interested, and the reviews are excellent," Will replies. "Do you want to try it?"

Liv presses the button on the toy three more times to turn it off. "Yeah," she says. She licks her lips and tilts her chin up so William will bend in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Well, thank me if it works," Will replies with a grin. 

Liv smiles at him and reaches down to spread herself open. It takes a couple of tries to get the toy seated properly, but the instant shiver Liv gets at the pressure on her clit takes away any concern. 

Will slides back down her body, kissing her inner thighs and trailing his fingers up and down her slit.

Liv cups the vibe in her hand and presses the button to turn it on. The first burst of vibration makes her moan quietly, and she drops her hand to one side to see how it feels without extra pressure. "Oh, wow," she says. 

Will smiles at her awed expression and slowly slides a finger inside her. "How's this?" he asks.

Liv rolls her hips and clenches her hands on the bed. "That feels good," she says. "Put in another finger."

Will does so, groaning quietly at how wet she is. He keeps his movements slow and steady, pressing deep like Liv likes and dragging his fingers so he can rub lightly on her g-spot as he pulls his fingers out.

Liv moans and reaches for the toy. Her hand slips as she tries to find the button to turn it up, and she huffs in annoyance before managing to tap it. "Oh!" she squeaks.

Will laughs. "Good?"

"Great," Liv says. She reaches for Will's free hand and pulls him down so he's half on top of her, his fingers still inside her. They kiss; long, messy kisses cut through with Liv's quiet moans and Will's heavy breathing.

"Fuck me," Liv says into his mouth as she reaches down and puts the toy on its highest setting. Her hips jerk up off the bed, and she grabs frantically for Will's wrist, pulling his fingers out of her. "Fuck me fast."

Will moves quickly, lifting Liv's left leg and holding his cock in his left hand as he positions himself and slides into her. "Oh, god," he mutters as she clenches tight around him, then hooks her ankles behind his back. "Jesus, you're wet. You're so goddamn wet."

"Yeah?" Liv asks, squeezing her thighs to bring him in tight. "Come on, Will," she groans. "Fuck me."

He grabs her hips and pulls out halfway, then slides hard back into her. "Like that?"

"More," Liv says, rocking her hips towards him as he slides in again. 

Will has to fight to match her frantic rhythm, but it feels amazing when he does. Liv clenches around him again and again as he fucks her as fast as he can, and when she drops her hand to press hard on the vibe, he swears he sees stars at the sound of her deep moan. "Liv," he gasps, dropping down to his forearms so they're nose-to-nose.

She gives him a biting, hungry kiss and pulls hard at his hair, keeping him exactly where she wants him as her orgasm hits her. 

Will breathes hard through his nose and keeps moving, chasing his own orgasm as Liv mewls in his ear and presses him even deeper with her legs. He comes suddenly, shaking at the shock to his system, and all he can do is slump over her, his head on her shoulder and try and catch his breath. 

Liv reaches between them and turns the toy off, then removes it. She places it to one side and drapes her arms around Will's shoulders as she drops her legs from his waist. 

They catch their breath, Will nuzzling into her neck once he can move again. Liv kisses his temple and runs her hands up and down his back. 

"You have excellent taste," she tells Will. 

He lifts his head to smile at her. "Glad you like it."

Liv kisses him soft and easy. "Thank you for surprising me. I should surprise you next."

"I'll try anything you want," he says. "As soon as I can feel my toes."

Liv laughs lightly and kisses him again. "Just say when."

**Author's Note:**

> Sex toys are fun and should be a normal part of anyone's sex life who wants to try them out. Anyone who thinks toys take the fun out of sex don't deserve to have sex.


End file.
